My Little Pony: Proud to Serve
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo and his friends learn that 2 humans have come to Equestria and are causing trouble in the Everfree Forest and they later find out that the 2 humans are teenage soldiers with PTSD who were fighting in the Vietnam War and they believe they are still at war.
1. Strangers in the Everfree Forest

My Little Pony: Proud to Serve

Chapter 1

Strangers in the Everfree Forest

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, ponies were out in town doing their typical everyday activities in town. Neo was at the Ponyville Spa Center getting a massage. After the massage, Neo thanked the spa ponies and gave them a tip of 30 bits, which made the spa ponies very happy. Neo left the Spa Center feeling refreshed and relaxed and he began walking back to the Castle of Friendship.

As he walked, he was approached by Zecora, Zecora had some distressing news for him. She said that for the past 3 days, she's been hearing loud, unusual noises out in the Everfree Forest, and these noises were unlike anything she had ever heard out in the forest. Then the next day, Zecora heard the noises again and she went out into the forest and went to see what it was. As she looked, she saw in the distance, 2 humans in camouflage outfits, they were carrying large guns and were firing them around the forest, and they seemed like they were at war.

Neo thought that was very strange, but Neo said he and his friends would look into this. Zecora thanked him and wished him the best. Neo immediately went back to the Castle of Friendship and found all 8 of his friends, Spike included, in the throne room. Neo told them everything that Zecora told him, they were very surprised to hear that 2 humans were in Equestria and they came there without them knowing about it, Twilight thought it was very strange, she asked Neo if he knew who these humans might be, but Neo said it must not be anyone he knows, if they were, he would have found out about it before they even came. Rainbow Dash said if there were humans in Equestria that might be causing trouble, they must take care of it right away. And so Neo and all his pony friends and Spike left the castle and headed into the Everfree Forest to search for these 2 humans that Zecora described.

As they entered the forest, Fluttershy was nervous, but she was always willing to help out her friends in a time of need. Rainbow Dash wasn't ever afraid and she couldn't wait to find these humans and find out why they are here. Twilight's plan was simply to find the humans and find out calmly why they are in Equestria and why they are causing so much trouble in the forest.

After 30 minutes of searching through the forest, the friends never found any sign of humans in the forest. But suddenly, the sound of gun shots were heard somewhere in the forest. Fluttershy got scared by the noise and she trembled, Neo told her not to be afraid and they were all there to protect her, which made her feel better. Twilight told her friends to follow where the gunfire came from and they continued walking through the forest.

As they walked, they came across some dead forest creatures, Neo examined the bodies of the creatures and he saw that they had all been killed by gunfire. Fluttershy was very nervous, seeing the body of a dead creature was the scariest thing she ever seen, she began to cry, but Neo comforted her and told her that everything would be okay. Rainbow Dash wanted to find these humans before they hurt any other creature.

Twilight said they should keep moving, and so Neo, the ponies and Spike continued searching through the forest for the 2 humans that were causing so much trouble, they had just better be careful, and I hope they find the humans before they kill more forest creatures.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Timothy and Anthony

My Little Pony: Proud to Serve

Chapter 2

Timothy and Anthony

Neo, his pony friends and Spike were walking through the Everfree Forest, looking for 2 humans that they heard had been causing some trouble in the forest. They had already found some dead forest creatures that appeared to have been killed by guns, so they knew that the creatures had to have been killed by the 2 humans.

As they searched, it was very quiet in the forest, suddenly, they heard more gunfire, and it sounded awfully close by. The friends tried to stay low for safety reasons. They slowly moved around some trees and then they saw the 2 humans. They were shooting through trees with military rifles and they were both wearing camouflage clothes just like Zecora had described. Neo tried to tell them to stop shooting, but the humans couldn't hear them because of the gunfire, but Twilight told Neo not to get their attention or they might shoot at them, she said they would have to disarm them first.

Rainbow Dash flew over to them and tried to stop them, but the 2 humans tried to shoot her, Rainbow Dash quickly flew out of their line of fire and Twilight and Starlight Glimmer used their magic to disarm the humans. Their guns floated up out of their hands and Twilight and Starlight floated them over to Neo, Neo now had the guns and the humans tried to run away. But Rainbow Dash quickly tackled them to the ground and held them on the ground. Neo, Spike and the other ponies went over to the humans, the humans got up and Twilight told them to stay where they are. The humans looked like teenagers and they were both men, and they looked like twins. The humans had confused looks on their faces, they couldn't believe they were looking at colorful ponies, creatures that they had only heard about in fantasy books.

Twilight introduced herself and said she was the princess of friendship, and she asked the humans their names. One human said his name was Timothy and the other human said his name was Anthony. Twilight asked them why they were in Equestria. They were very confused, they had never heard of Equestria. Timothy asked what year it was and Neo said it was 2001. The boys were shocked, Timothy said a few days ago, it was the year 1965. Neo and his friends were confused, Twilight asked the boys to explain what happened before they got to Equestria.

Timothy said that he and his brother were young teenagers who were drafted into the Vietnam War, they worked for the U.S. Army and were in Vietnam fighting the war, and one day while fighting in the war, a bright light suddenly appeared, engulfing the 2 boys in light, and then they suddenly ended up in this forest. They must have time traveled since they now ended up in the year 2001. Neo and his friends were mesmerized by the story, Twilight asked the boys why they were shooting up the forest and the boys explained that they thought the war was still going on and they were scared. Neo and the ponies understood, Twilight said that there was no war in Equestria and everything was fine.

The boys were happy to hear that, suddenly, there was a forest noise, the boys freaked out for a second, but Rainbow Dash tried to calm them down, Fluttershy gave them the stare and told them to sit down and behave. The boys tried to stay calm, but they were very nervous, they seemed more nervous than Fluttershy when she's nervous. Neo told his friends that the boys must have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Of course his friends didn't know what that was and Neo explained that it's a disorder that some humans can get, especially soldiers, soldiers that have PTSD after they've been in war, when they are back home and they hear loud noises, they think it's a military tank or a bomb exploding, in other words, they think the war is still going on.

Then they understood, Twilight calmly told the boys that there is no war now and everything will be okay, she also said that she knows someone who might be able to help them and make everything better for them. The boys were willing to accept any help, so Twilight asked the boys to come with her and her friends, the boys began to follow Twilight and her friends and they headed out of the forest.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Permanent Residents

My Little Pony: Proud to Serve

Chapter 3

Permanent Residents

Neo, the ponies, Spike and the 2 humans they encountered in the Everfree Forest were on the Friendship Express and they were on their way to Canterlot Castle. The boys were young soldiers who were in the Vietnam War who inexplicably ended up in Equestria. The boys were suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Twilight was taking them to Canterlot Castle to meet Princess Celestia and see if she can help them.

When they got to the castle, the guards let them in and they walked to Princess Celestia's throne room. The boys were nervous about meeting Celestia, they had never met a princess before, but Twilight assured them that Celestia is very sweet and a very kind princess, which made them feel better about meeting her. When they got to the throne room, Neo and Twilight went in first to tell Celestia why they were there sine Celestia wasn't expecting them. They told Celestia about the 2 humans they encountered in the Everfree Forest and they had brought them here to see her. Celestia understood and she asked Neo and Twilight to let the boys in the throne room. They came out of the throne room and they led the boys inside the throne room, Celestia wanted to speak to the boys privately so she asked Neo and Twilight to please wait outside with her friends.

Neo and Twilight left the room and the boys were now alone with Princess Celestia, Celestia approached the boys with a smile, the boys were mesmerized by the tall alicorn that was standing before them, they had never seen a creature like her before. Celestia said with a smile, "Greetings, I am Princess Celestia, one of the rulers of Equestria." The boys bowed before Celestia and Timothy said, "It's an honer to meet you your highness." Celestia smiled and said, "It's okay, boys, you may stand." The boys stood up and Celestia said, "Now, what are your names?" Timothy said, "I'm Timothy and this is my brother Anthony."

The boys told Celestia their story of how they were young boys who were drafted into the Vietnam War and they were soldiers working for the U.S. Army, and how they got to Equestria and the time travel. They apologized for the misunderstanding in the Everfree Forest and they thought they were still at war. Celestia forgave them and told them that there was no war in Equestria and there hasn't been a war in years. They felt relieved about that and they mentioned to her about their PTSD, they explained to her what it was and she understood, and she said she would help them in any way she could. They asked about staying in Equestria and if they could live as ponies, Celestia was willing to do so if that's what they wish. She didn't even ask why, in fact, she even knew that if she turned them into ponies, their PTSD might be cured and they can live happily in Equestria with the other ponies.

And so Celestia decided to grant them their wish, her horn glowed and so did her eyes. Then a field of energy engulfed the boys, the energy circled them and they began to turn into ponies. When the transformation was complete, the boys were now ponies, they had become Pegasi ponies. And since they had experience in the military, she decided to give them jobs as royal guards. The boys accepted the job offer and were ready to start their duties immediately.

The boys came out of the throne room and Neo and his friends were surprised to see that they were now ponies. They saluted Neo and his friends and they marched down the hallway like soldiers. Celestia came out of the throne room and told them that she had transformed the boys into Pegasi ponies and they were going to work as royal guards at the castle. Neo and Twilight were happy to know that she was able to help them and the brothers had a bright future ahead of them.

The next day, the 2 soldier brothers were marching down the hallway in the castle, singing American military songs in honer of the country they previously served ("The Caissons Go Rolling Along" and "From the Halls of Montezuma"). At the end of their songs, they marched outside and saluted to an American flag that was waving above the castle, which was put up by Princess Celestia herself in honer of Neo since he was an American and in honer of the 2 soldier brothers as well. They were proud to serve America and now they are proud to serve the magical land of Equestria.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
